Salvadore Guzzo
Private First Class SalvatoreCall of Duty 3 bonus materials section. Guzzo was an American radioman who fought during World War II. Guzzo is seen in Call of Duty 3. Biography Pfc. Guzzo's hometown is Boston, Massachusetts''Call of Duty 3'' bonus materials section.. During the war he became a radio operator in the 29th Infantry Division. He was later transferred to the 90th Infantry Division due to a shortage of men. Guzzo first joins Nichols's squad in Saint-Lô after Nichols learns his CO was killed in Martinville. When Guzzo is first ordered to be transferred into McCullin's unit, he is reluctant to join. At Saint-Lô Guzzo and Nichols receives minor injuries when a tank explodes and sends them tumbling into a wrecked building. Later, as the battle progresses, tensions grow between Guzzo and McCullin and the two end up having a major fallout near the end of the battle. Sgt. McCullin holds a gun at Guzzo and threatens to shoot him for desertion after Guzzo suggests they should fall back. Guzzo views McCullin as insane, and McCullin sees him as a coward. During the battle for the Mayenne Bridge, Guzzo says McCullin has gone crazy and shortly before the Sgt. dies McCullin's last words are "Tell Guzzo to go to hell." After McCullin and Dixon are both killed, Pfc. Guzzo appears to become in charge of the squad and is assumed to have been promoted to Sergeant, as seen in the final cutscene. At the final cutscene in the level Forest, Dixon is tired of Guzzo's attitude to him. Dixon said the words. "The Sarge may have put up with it, but I won't." During Chambois, Guzzo saves his comrades' lives by risking his own to call in air support to level the German Forces. While marking targets with flares, Guzzo gets shot in the leg. After carrying Guzzo to safety, Dixon too gets shot, and is fatally wounded leaving Guzzo in charge of the squad. After Dixon's death, the enraged Guzzo leads the remaining American forces to victory. After the battle, Guzzo officially becomes the leader of McCullin's and Dixon's squad after their deaths. He is promoted to Sergeant . At the end of the game, he is seen quoting Sgt. McCullin's "One rule" while talking to the new recruits in the supply truck. Trivia *A Radio Operator with the surname "Guzzo" can be seen in the first, second and third missions of Call of Duty: World at War and on Breaking Point, if Polonsky is killed by the Japanese when your squad gets to the point where the Japanese kill him. If you look near Sgt. Roebuck there is someone named Guzzo. He could also be the one who throws a satchel charge in the hole where you came out when you eliminated the Japanese on the radio. *In the second level, Guzzo has been demoted to Private for attempting to desert, but is later a PFC again. *In the end, Guzzo repeats McCullin's rule, "You're no good to me dead!", and the private next to you repeats Huxley's line, "What kind of pep talk was that?", to which Huxley takes Dixon's role, saying "You want inspiration private, read a poem". *It is strange that Guzzo knows McCullin's "rules" because he was in Task Force C, not in McCullin's squad. He wasn't even on the truck to Saint-Lô. He only joins after the truck crashes. However McCullin might have told him the rules afterwards. *Guzzo is seen wearing McCullin's helmet in the ending cutscene. *Guzzo seems to "grow up" and take more responsibility as time goes on. *Guzzo can be seen as a bit rebellious as he constantly disagrees with McCullin and Dixon. However, as mentioned above he "grows up" and eventually takes command. *During the second half of Chambios, Guzzo can be seen limping due to him being shot in the leg. *It is odd that Guzzo gets promoted to Sergeant directly after Private First Class, maybe because possible that Pvt. Huxley or Nichols did not want to be the squad's Sergeant. *Guzzo was ranked as a Private First Class through most of the campaign. However, the insignia on his sleeve throughout the campaign indicates he is only a Private, not a Private First Class. *During the mission "Hard Landing" in Call of Duty: World at War, there is a Riflemen with the surname "Guzzo", ranked Sergeant. This is obviously is not Salvatore Guzzo and most likely a reference, as at the time Salvatore was in Europe and was the rank of Private First Class. *Its interesting that McCullin's squad had no radio operator other than Guzzo due to the fact that Guzzo joined the squad by chance. References Guzzo, Salvatore Guzzo, Salvatore Guzzo, Salvatore